Promise
by JacobsxImprint
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been best friends since he's been born. Can love spawn between the two even when the strange family moves in next to Bella? Even though the gorgeous boy with crazy topaz eyes seems to have an interest in her?
1. Promise

**Promise**

Disclaimer for all chapters:  
I do not in any way own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or anything otherwise. I don't own a shiny silver Volvo, or anything like that. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, own the plot of the story.

I used a few of the things Jacob said when he told Bella the legends about _**The Cold Ones **_**in Twilight.******

Bella's point of view:

The fire blared in front of me sending smoke into the air in long waves and swirls. Even though I was only inches from the fire, I was shivering. Painful tremors rocked through my body, and my teeth clattered together, sending little clicks around the group. Nobody seemed to notice. Nobody, that is, besides Jacob.

Jacob Black's dad, Billy Black, was always the one who told everybody in La Push legends and old stories. I found them interesting. I could imagine my eyes sparkling with curiosity. I would have probably went inside, away from the cold, if he wasn't telling a story about _The Cold Ones. _I was extremely curious about his new story. I went week after week to listen to him speak, but all of his stories were usually repeats.__

Jacob was sitting on the other side of the bonfire, watching me with curious eyes. His eyes weren't curious about the story, though. He's heard it a million and one times. No, he was curious as to why I was scrunched up in a ball making clicking noises and shivering madly.

I smiled a little to tell him I was okay, but a shiver made me tremble again. I should have really brought a blanket like the couple next to me. They were wrapped tightly in a blue cotton comforter, keeping each other warm while my toes were turning blue and threatening to fall off.

"You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf.." Billy continues his story. His voice husky and interesting. Yes. This legend is definitely worth loosing my toes.

I feel warmth fall over me like a blanket, except it is much heavier, and harder. I gasp quietly, and the couple next to me turns to see what was wrong. I smile apologetically and they turn around to ignore me.

I look at what had fallen over me, and found warm arms wrapped around me shoulders from the back. I turn around swiftly, hoping it wasn't Charlie telling me it was time to go. In stead, Jacob Black smiled back at me. I couldn't help but mirror his expression.

"Cold?" He whispers and I smile larger. He moves so he is sitting on my side, keeping his warm arms around me, and pulls me against his chest. The cold still tingles on my body, but it's just like a ghost. I feel much warmer, maybe I won't have to loose my toes tonight.

"Just a little." I whisper back sarcastically. I cuddled into his chest and sighed in complete contentment. Then I pulled my attention back to Billy and his story.

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead." Billy says and the flame licks away at the log, leaving colorful figures. It's breathtaking.

When the story was finished I yawned once and stretched. It has to be about eleven at least. We came out here pretty late. Charlie would probably be waiting at Billy's. He didn't like coming to listen to the legends too much for some reason.

Jacob switched his arms off of my shoulders to just holding my hand. I still feel the heat radiating off of his skin. It's comforting.

Jacob Black and I have been best friends since my mother moved away when I was a baby. I've known him all of his life. It was pretty nice, though. Because our fathers got along well. They went fishing every Saturday, sometimes more, leaving us to hang out.

People always accused us of dating. That's not the case. We didn't even mind people talking about us like that. It wasn't their business but if they wanted to be nosy they could.

Our dads like to joke around and say we're inseparable. I didn't argue with the accusation, but it still made me blush. Our dads had also already planned out our wedding for the future. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at just the memory. I mean really! We're only fourteen..

"Hey Bells." Charlie says with a yawn. He takes one quick glance at mine and Jacob's intertwined hands and smiles happily. Sam Uley wheels Billy in at the exact same time and his smile looks almost as big as Charlie's. "Ready to go home?"

I moan and stomp my foot. Jacob chuckles beside me, but I ignore him. He could at least try to help.

"I don't know, dad." I call him dad when I want something. He must have realized because his eyebrow shoots up and he glares. "I was kind of hoping I could stay the night here."

His glare gets colder, and Billy's smile gets larger. I can even see Sam smiling beside him. Charlie looks around at every bodies face, and stops directly on Jacob's. I see Jacob take a deep breath out of the side of my eye.

"Yeah, Charlie. We were going to work on a project for school." Jacob tells him slyly. It wasn't a lie, but I doubted we would want to do homework tonight. We usually watched movies and ate popcorn on Friday nights.

I nodded and Charlie sighed. His head dropped and he bobbed his head.

"I should have just left earlier if you guys were just going to pull this on me. I got fishing to do in the morning." He said bitterly and stood up strait. I smiled and Jacob hugged me, literally pulling me off the ground, and swung me around in circles. I giggled wildly and he chuckled along with me.

"But that project better get done." Charlie warned and we stopped swinging. I opened my mouth to talk, but Billy interrupted me.

"I'll make sure they get it done." He said and mine and Jacob's smiles disappeared. Charlie was convinced enough, and left after giving me a goodbye kiss on the cheek that caused me to blush scarlet.

The silence rang through the air and Billy motioned towards the kitchen.

"Come on, Sam. I'm hungry." Chuckling, Sam took him to the kitchen in a rush and the door closed behind them. I let my shoulders slump as I turned to Jacob.

"Well, this sucks."

"Yeah." He said crinkling his nose like something smelled back. I bit my bottom lip and rocked back and fourth on my heels.

He smiled darkly.

I tried to keep my voice casual. "So what are we even doing?"

"Movies." He murmured almost silently. I wasn't sure if I'd heard him correctly.

"Billy said we can't Jacob. He's going to make sure we work on our.. err.. project." Honestly I'd forgotten what project we were supposed to be doing. Science class may have been fun, but when it comes to homework I turn my head the other way.

"Well, we would be, but I finished today before you came over. I'm always prepared." He said proudly. I gaped with a smile playing at the corners of my lips and jumped on him.

"Jacob!" I squealed. He grabbed me around the stomach so I wouldn't fall to the ground. He set me down gently and I hugged him again. "You have got to be one of the- no. _The definite_ most amazingly awesome person in the entire world!"

He ducked away from my screams and covered his ears.

"Okay, _okay! _You're going to make me deaf Bells." He said, but he was joking. I could tell by the playful smile on his lips. I finally let my death grip around his neck go -he's almost a whole foot smaller than me- and stood up strait.

"Well.. Movie?"

He nodded and winked.

"I even got a new movie." He announced and I sighed. His usual movie consisted of gore or violence. Action occasionally.__

I was wrong.

"The notebook, Jake?" I ask when the movie starts. I smile. He remembered..

_"You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever _

_had. And no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday _

_we were together was the greatest day of my life"_

I smile thinking of Jacob. It may sound cheesy but.. He's like a sun to me. Everything is dark without him. Like when I hang out with him all day, and I have to go home. When I get home there's nothing I want to do more then lay down and sleep. Because the sooner I wake up, the sooner I get to see him.

_"If you're a bird, I'm a bird." _Noah says on the movie and to my surprise Jacob laughs. I jump and turn towards him.

"What?!" I hiss. He's still laughing when he wipes a tear out of his eye.

"T-that was cheesy." He said and starts laughing again. I sigh, and roll over on the couch. What was I saying before? Stupid boys..

Seconds later Jacob is shaking me.

"Wake up, Bella. Wake up." He whispers into my ear and I groan. I can't tell if I'm asleep or awake. Maybe it's one of those weird dreams when you think you're awake, or one of those day dreams when you think you're asleep. "Don't make me carry you."

When I don't reply he lifts me up and I wake up all the way. I gasp and Jacob smiles down at me with a big goofy grin.

"Put me down." I order. He shakes his head and I glare. "I am perfectly capable of walking."

"You're tired." He points out the obvious.

"And?!"

"And I'm taking you to go to bed." He points out the obvious, again.

With a sigh I lay against his chest and fall back asleep, in Jacob's arms.

**I think that's how The Notebook quotes go.. I don't even know if I put them in order. They really had no point, just sort of trying to fill the chapter.**

No, Jacob and Bella are not in love. They are close friends. Best friends.

The Cullen's are not in the story.. Yet.

Bella lives in La Push at the moment. She will move to Forks soon.

This chapter was pretty much a preview of the story.. They're only fourteen, and in the rest of the story they will be older. I might start off with them being sixteen almost seventeen.

Will they fall in love later? Maybe. I can't tell you that.. Although you probably guessed by now.

Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	2. Hit on

**Promise**

Thank you everybody for your awesome reviews.

Chapter two: Hit on.

Bella's point of view:  
**  
Two years later.  
**  
The next morning I woke up and Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I had originally fallen asleep, and now I'm '_magically_' on his bed. Curious?

I was tangled in the sheets and couldn't for the life of me get comfortable.

With an aggravated huff, I sat up and stubbornly kicked the sheets away. I blinked around the dark room slowly. I was completely alone. Honestly, that was probably why I couldn't sleep.

"Jake?" I whimpered. No response. I got up from the bed, throwing the sheets to the floor, and watched my feet carefully. I didn't want to accidentally step on Jacob. That probably wouldn't be smart..

"Jake!?" I yelled a little more urgent. It was still just a whisper.

I stumbled around the room, feeling the wall with my hands for the light switch, that seemed to have disappeared, along with Jacob.

With a huff I started the other way towards where I suspected the door to be. Why was it so dark?

I fell twice, and the second time I stayed down, reaching around on the floor.

When I finally found the door, I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't afraid of the dark, but I wasn't exactly comfortable. I stood up and reached for the door knob, and was about to turn it, when it turned on its own.

"Eep!" I squeaked as somebody shoved the door open. A shocked Jacob dropped the donut that was half eaten in his hand.

"Bella!" He whined and I moaned. I'd hit my head on the floor -shocking- when I fell. I rubbed it carefully, barely a caress. "Are you okay!?"

"Shh.." I whimpered. "Why are you so loud?"

"I'm barely making any noise, Bells." He said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and reached up to snatch to donut he had, taking a bite.

"I was only eating that." He said sarcastically. I ignored him and munched away. I was starving.

When I finished the small amount of donut that was left, Jacob pulled me up off of the floor and smiled brightly.

"Charlie called this morning." He announced and I froze in place.

"Ugh!" I moaned and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"It wasn't bad. He was just worried about you not coming home last night. I told him that we fell asleep early." He said and his nose scrunched. "He told me to make sure you get to school, or he's going to hurt me."

I laughed hysterically, and stood up heading towards the drawer in Jacob's dresser full with my clothes.

Jacob was probably the only guy who's house I was aloud to stay at, on a school night, without an adult present. That's because Charlie has learned to trust him over the years, and since I've never once even kissed Jacob, Charlie didn't care.

I pulled the drawer open and dug through it for a few seconds before I grabbed a pair of shorts, and a light blue shirt. I closed the drawer after grabbing underwear, and a bra, along with socks, and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

When I had finished I brushed my teeth with the toothbrush I always kept here -my second home- and brushed my hair quickly with a brush. I pulled my shorts on, and noticed the shirt I was originally going to wear was long sleeved. I walked out of the bathroom with only my shorts and bra on, shirt in hand.

"Something wrong with your shirt?" Jacob asked walking towards the drawer. I nodded and he quickly threw me another one. It was white this time, and short sleeved.

"Thanks!" I chirped and he winked at me.

"Anytime, Bells."

Some people may think it's weird with the way we act around each other. Embry and Quil, mine and Jacob's friends, find it hysterical. I'm completely comfortable wearing only underwear around Jacob, and he is like that with me. That's how it has always been, since we were babies.

On our way to school, Jacob decided to drive. We were supposed to pick Quil up first, then Embry. We drove the opposite direction of school, and stopped in front of Quil's house, making little conversation on the way.

"Hey, Jacob. Hey, _Bella._" Quil said and winked at me. Jacob glared at him and started pulling out of the driveway, when Quil was only half way in the door. I chuckled and Jacob was silent in the front seat.

Next, we stopped at Embry's and when he got in he opened his mouth to say something to me, but saw the expression on Jacob's face and shut up quickly. The boys were arguing and making a lot of noise in the back.

"No, no!" Quil yelled and smacked Embry. It was quite ridiculous, but entertaining.

Five minutes later, and we were at school. I stepped out after Quil and he gaped.

"Dude, Bella. Nice shorts." He said and I flushed. Jacob growled, and Quil ran the other direction. Jacob came by my side soon after, and took my hand.

"So, anything planned for today?" he asked and I shook my head. Embry ran up behind us, and I could feel his eyes shooting daggers at me. Probably my legs or something. I blushed, but shook my head to Jacob's question.

"Calculus class, but you already know that.." I said and shrugged. He nodded and we walked past a group of kids who snickered at the height difference between me and Jacob, like kids at school usually did. Jacob and I were a large part of the school's gossip, and we didn't care.

It's funny how two years ago, _I _was the one taller than Jacob. Then, he went through his growth spurt out of nowhere, leaving me a whole foot shorter.

The first bell rang and Jacob cursed under his breath. I smacked his arm playfully and he pretended it hurt, like I had enough power to actually harm him in any way.

"Ow, Bella! That hurt so bad." He mocked me and I scoffed.

I kissed him on the cheek once before running off with Embry towards biology. The second bell rang as we stepped into the classroom and our teacher Mrs. White glared down at us.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan. You too, Mr. Call." She scowled and I flushed before running to my normal seat next to Erin Candor.

"Hey, Bella." He chirped and I said hi quickly as I sat down to listen.

Class went by quickly, nothing eventful happening. A lecture on cell's and a video on the topic as well. We were out two minutes early and I stalked off towards Jacob's class to pick him up, but when I got there, Quil was already there with a smirk clearly on his face.

"Hey, Bella. Looking good." He said, repeating himself from earlier. I blushed again and stood beside him while I waited for the bell to ring.

"You know, I'm totally available.." He said a little too cockily. I rolled my eyes, but a playful smile played on my lips.

"For a few hours, maybe. You aren't single for more than a few days Quil." I said and his smile dropped. Just then Jacob came out and I hugged him. He glared at Quil, who walked into the classroom.

"Ready for P.E.?" Jacob asked and I sighed. P.E..

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, trying to be enthusiastic, but it came out more as a moan or a hiss. Jacob chuckled and we walked towards the gym.

By the end of P.E. I left with a bag of ice on my hand, and Jacob had one for his foot, for when he had time to sit. He limped beside me, and held onto my shoulder for little support.

"I'm so sorry.." I tried to apologize, but he shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. It could happen to anyone."

_I ran for the basketball as it fell down from the hoop. Cymantha Baker had scored the third goal for the game, while I hid underneath the net like a coward._

The ball fell down into my hands, and my eyes went wide. Jacob cheered loudly, while others around me groaned. I tried to pass it to Jacob, the closest person to me, but he kept throwing it back to me.

"Run, Bella!" He yelled and I ran the opposite direction of the other teams basket. Kids walked behind me, positive I wouldn't get the ball in. Jacob cheered loudly, clapping and cat calling. I blushed and ran faster.

Jacob ran in front of me, and jumped around happily. I was about to throw it to him, when another kid ran in front of him and blocked him from me. I sighed and looked towards the basket. Nobody around.. I could easily get the ball in. I just had to be graceful. Be graceful, Bella!

So, I threw the ball, and it flew towards the hoop, spinning and turning wildly. Kids around me started running instead of walking, actually believing I could make it in.

But I didn't.

It hit the back board, and ricochet off and hit me in the head. Hard. Jacob yelled and ran towards me as fast as he could run, but tripped over the ball that had rolled from my head to the floor in less than three seconds. He fell backwards, and his foot caught on my leg, causing me to squeal.

He fell down to the floor and huffed loudly. Everybody around us laughed, and I flushed before sitting up to check on Jacob.

"Are you okay!?" We yelled at the same time. I nodded and Jacob nodded, too.

"Yeah, my head just hurts." I said, wincing when somebody close to me started laughing in hysterics.

"Well, only thing that hurts is my foot." He admitted sheepishly. We stood up together, and went towards the nurses office to get ice.

I shuttered at just the memory.

"I truly am sorry!" I cried and he chuckled.

We got to the cafeteria, and Quil laughed loudly when he saw us. It must have looked extremely awkward.

Five foot Bella, carrying Six something foot Jacob on her right shoulder, while her left hand held the bag of ice to her head, and Jacob held his ice under his arm. Pathetic..

"Shut up." I hissed bitterly, and Quil quieted down. Only small snickers coming from him now. When Embry came in he didn't laugh, but I saw the amusement in his eyes.

I helped Jacob limp into his chair, and then seated myself closely next to him. We both sighed as our butts touched the chairs together.

Other kids came to sit at our table, but I kept my eyes closed so I had no idea who was coming. One kid kept asking if I was sleeping, causing more laughing fits from Quil.

When lunch was over I helped Jacob to his class first before heading off to mine, which I was late for.

And that's pretty much how school went.

When it was over, my headache was almost gone, along with the ice in the bag. Jacob, however, went to the nurse after school -with my help of course- and the nurse clicked her tongue.

"Oh, honey. This ankle is sprained. You're going to have to stay off of it for a while.. I'm surprised you were able to limp around all day like this. Good thing you had Bella to help you out!" She chirped, but I ignored her. I was too busy apologizing to Jacob, who ignored my cries.

At home, Billy laughed like Quil had. He always found it funny when I tripped.

"I'm gonna go lay down." Jacob said and limped to his room on my shoulder. My shoulder was beginning to ache, but I'd live. I helped him into his bed and when the weight was off of me, I rubbed circles on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I hushed him.

"Am _I_ okay? Jake! You're the one with the sprained ankle, because of _me!_" I said wanting to cry. He chuckled again, but yawned after.

"You can go, Bella. You don't have to wait here." Jacob whispered, sleepiness dripping from his words, and I snorted.

"You expect me to leave?" I asked and rose an eyebrow. He nodded and yawned again. I shook my head stubbornly.

"Nope." I said, but he was already asleep.

"I love you, Bells.." He mumbled in his sleep. I smiled.

"Love you, too."

**Okay, this is a fluff chapter, because I needed to fill it in.**

The Cullen's are coming next chapter. Swear. And they aren't going to live in Forks, but in La Push. The whole treaty line thing doesn't count for them. Sorry..

Bella and Jacob still aren't in love. Want a secret? Jacob's crushing on Bella, but she's totally clueless, like always. -Dramatically rolls eyes-

The next chapter will be better. Not fluff, but actual stuff happening. New, strange students. How much fun?!

Preview for chapter three:

"Hey!" She chirped happily. Her voice was high pitched, and her eyes were glowing. She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen!" Hey eyes were a light butterscotch.

_Eyes like topaz._

I smiled and nodded. My teeth chattered in my mouth, and I shuttered. To my surprise, she jumped on me as she gave me a hug. I gasped at the sudden touch of our skin. Hers was freezing, like ice. I pulled away like she had just burned me. Except worse.

_Their skin is as cold as ice._

"I'm B-Bella." I said shakily, and she nodded.

"I know. I already met your friend. Quil? He talks about you a lot." She said smiling, and I blushed.

"Err.." I said, trying to think about what to say. I wonder if she could tell me about her brothers. Jacob wouldn't be happy about me talking to them, but he would be glad I got more information.

"Oh, have you met my brothers yet? I could tell you about them if you'd like?" She said as if she knew what I was going to say.

_Our ancestors also said that they have special powers. Like seeing the future, and mind reading.._

I shuttered and remembered what Jacob had told me earlier that day, while my heart made little flips.

_Please, Bella. For me. And if not for me, for my sanity?_

"I-I got to go. Never mind!" I yelped as I ran from my table. I hurried out of the cafeteria, and ran to the bathroom, tripping only once.

__


	3. Thank you for understanding

**Promise.**

Bella's point of view:

**Thank you everybody who has been reviewing. This story is almost as popular as my other story. That makes me so happy. Juggling stories is hard, but I think I can do it!**

Chapter three: Thank you for understanding.

Jacob was out of school today. His leg made it impossible for him to move around, and I was completely guilty. I offered to take his homework home and give it to him, but instead I did it at lunch period. It may have been cheating, but it was one step closer to making it up to him.

Quil and Embry have been impossible. Always snickering and joking around about how I hurt him, and how he's 'broken'. It's always so difficult, trying to explain what happened when somebody asked. Hailey Blasdale is completely worried sick. She has the biggest crush on him, and she doesn't even try to hide it. Me and Jacob like to joke around about it, when in reality I'm extremely jealous.

Not that she likes him, but that people like him like that. Only one person that I know has ever liked me. No need to bring him up.. Open up the wound..

"How's Jake?" Quil asked as I passed by him as I was leaving the gym I stopped abruptly and turned on my heel. Me, being me, tripped and fell forward. I threw my hands in front of my and tried to prepare myself for the impact which never came. I felt warm arms around my waist and I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized were secured shut.

I blushed heavily and Quil glowed. It was a weird feeling.. but he looked cute in this light. His russet skin was glowing, and his eyes were full of amusement. Adoration. His full lips were parted slightly as he tried to keep the smile light and playful.

"Be careful, Bella. I don't want to end up with a broken leg, like Jake." He reminded with a joking tone. I glared and pushed off of his chest. What was I saying? I held onto my backpack tightly as I turned and tried to escape, but bumped into somebody.

"Hey, you okay?" Somebody said. It was a big guy. Big wasn't the word.. Giant was more suitable. I was referring to his large muscles, and broad chest.

He had dark curly hair, and his skin was pale, like freshly fallen snow. His eyes were a beautiful color of butterscotch, but none of those things were what caught my attention.

He was unexceptionably gorgeous.

I was lost for words. He was simply the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. I know it's weird to think of a guy as beautiful, but there was very few words to describe him.

God being one.

"H-hi." I stuttered and I could feel my face get hot immediately.

"I'm Emmett." He said with a large smile. It was so weird to be around him. All my nerves were simply fried. I literally had to crane my head up to see his face. Why couldn't I tear my eyes away from him?

"What's your name?" He asked with squinted eyes when I didn't answer. He must have thought I was some sort of idiot. I wouldn't blame him.

"B-Bella!" I squeaked and he nodded.

"You're funny, Bella. You do know, you tripped over nothing over there. Right?" He asked with a playful expression. My face turned another shade of red. He'd seen me trip. "I'm new here. Me and my family."

I couldn't do anything, except nod. What was wrong with me today?

"How many of you are there?" Quil asked from behind me. I jumped slightly and I saw him glaring down at Emmett's hands, that were still wrapped around my waist from when I'd fell. I flushed and jumped from his grasp like he'd burned me, but it was the exact opposite.

Our arms touched for a split second and I gasped. His skin was as cold as snow.

"Sorry.." He mumbled and turned to face Quil, who's eyes were cold and expressionless. "Six. Me, my brothers Jasper, and Edward. My sister Alice, and my girlfriend Rosalie."

I immediately felt nauseous. Of course he had a girlfriend.. And what possibly made me think I was good enough for him in the first place. Quil seemed to calm a little behind me.

"Well, _Emmett_, you might want to be careful." Quil warned. I sighed. Quil was like the over protective brother I never wanted.

"And why is that?" Emmett asked with a smile. His eyes sparkled and he looked extremely calm.

"Because Bella here – she's a danger magnet. Total klutz." Quil sneered and I gaped. I didn't care who saw, I turned around and started walking away. I gained a few curious glances, but ignored them.

Emmett's booming voice broke the silence of my not so graceful departure.

"See you later, Bella!"

* * *

I knocked three times before walking in.

"Jake? Are you asleep?" I whispered into the darkness. I heard a loud laugh coming from the direction of the bed, and turned the light on. Jacob was laughing at me.

"No, Bells. Come in!" He motioned and I set down the chicken soup I'd brought over for him and his finished homework. His face fell. "Joy. Homework."

He rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"I already did it for you. It's the least I can do.." I said and automatically looked down towards his swollen foot. I sighed and my shoulders slouched. Guilt was overwhelming me, and quickly.

"Why Isabella Swan!" He hissed. I looked up at his face, but a playful smile lingered on his lips. "That's cheating!"

I snort laughed and he joined in.

"Yeah, well like I said. Least I could do." I whispered sulkily.

"'Kay, how about you do two more things for me.. And I'll let you off the hook. You know, three strikes?" He questioned and I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Jake. What do you need?"

"Can you tell me about your day?" He asked. I was expecting something more extreme, but if that's what he wanted..

"Well, Calculus was lame." I said and dramatically rolled my eyes. Jacob snorted but waited for more information. "I had to explain to everybody where you went. It was embarrassing, really.. Hailey asked about you." I said and jealousy raged up in me again.

"Yeah? What she ask?" He said, and his tone didn't change. He sounded bored, like he really didn't care.

"She said that she misses you. Wants me to tell you hi.." I left out the part where she glared at me and pretty much said it was my fault he was here, which it was.

He nodded, motioning for me to continue. My mind wandered to the new students, that I'd seen little of that day. I only saw Emmett about three times. I saw the pixie like one in my English class. I think her name was Alice.. The others were out for that day. Camping trip, or something.

"We got like six new students." I said and opened my mouth to continue, but Jacob stopped me.

"Yeah? What are they like?" He begged for information and I chuckled. He looked like a five year old on Christmas. He was so excited.

"Well, I only really met one of them. Emmett Cullen." I said and started laughing. Jacob didn't join in though. When I looked at his face, it was hard and contained. Like a mask. "What?"

"Bella.. What color are their eyes." He said demanding an answer. His voice was hard and swift, like it was important.

"Why, Jake? Do you know them?" I asked and he took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"Eyes like topaz?" He guessed and I smiled.

"Yeah! You know them?"

"I don't. My dad did." He said and his voice was hard. What did he have against the Cullen's?

"What's wrong Jake?"

"You remember the story my dad told us a few years ago?" He asked and I shook my head. There were a lot of stories.

"About the cold ones?"

I froze. I trembled once and quickly thought back to that day.

_Bloodsuckers. Most people call them Vampires._"Don't be stupid, Jake. Those are just stories.."

"Let me guess," He mumbled, his eyes guarded. "Their skin is as cold as ice?"

I shuttered remembering the contact mine and Emmett's skin had made, and how cold it had felt. I nodded sheepishly. Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please, Bella.. Please, stay away from them.. They're dangerous."

I couldn't move. Couldn't breath.

"Our ancestors once said that they have special powers. Like seeing the future, and mind reading. It's really scary Bella, do you understand?"

I was too scared to nod. Everything pointed towards.. I couldn't bring myself to say the word, but it all pointed towards the story.

"Please, Bella. For me? And if not for me, for my sanity.. That's what I want Bella. That's the third thing. That's how you can make it up to me. Please?" He begged and I nodded shakily.

"Thank you.." He whispered and pulled me down towards him. I went in to hug him, but to my surprise I felt his breath fan my face. I gasped, and he silenced me by pressing his lips to mine.

My eyes were wide open. I could see that his were closed tightly, and I could feel his jaw clenched. The kiss was gentle, but far from friendly.

Friends don't kiss like that.

When he pulled away he sighed and finally opened his eyes. Mine were still wide as I stared down at him.

"What was that for?!" I managed to mumble out. I could barely understand it, but Jacob knew me so well. He understood exactly what I meant.

"For understanding. For listening to me." He whispered and closed his eyes again. I was frozen in shock. The kiss would have been enjoyable, if I wasn't so flustered.

"M.. Er.. Uh.." I managed and a smile played on his lips.

"You're welcome."

* * *

I felt extremely awkward. I flushed and handed him his soup before stumbling out of the room in a daze.

_They're dangerous, Bella.._I was shaking slightly, but not because the temperature was a chilly forty something degree's. It was because I was sitting in my third hour, and there was only five minutes until lunch.

So far I hadn't had any classes with _them. _I was extremely thankful, considering how many of them there were. I still saw them in the hallways or sometimes during free period.

The blond one, Rosalie, was always quiet. I had never seen her talk. The other sister, Alice, was the opposite. She talked animatedly and was always bouncing around in the hallways, saying hello to anybody she passed. The other's I hadn't seen.

Except Emmett. He tried to talk to me four times today. Every time I would reply with a simple squeak, and I'd run away like a coward. Didn't matter. Jacob had asked me to stay away from them, and that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Bella." My teacher yelled, snapping my attention back to reality. I flushed and noticed all eyes on me. "Please, answer the question."

I flushed again and bowed my head, memorizing every line in the wood. Every curve.

"Could you repeat the question?" I asked in a whisper and a few kids snickered, including Embry.

"Next time please pay attention, miss Swan!" She scowled. With a sigh she continued. "The kinetic energy of a 1100-kg car is 55,000 Joules moving at a velocity of 10 meters per second and 495,000 Joules moving at a velocity of 30 meters per second. You can compare by dividing the kinetic energies together to equal nine. When the speed triples, the kinetic energy increases by a factor of what number?" She asked and I thought quickly, but I didn't really need to. The bell rang.

How cliché. Saved by the bell.

"Goodbye students, remember to do unit 8 Relations and Functions in you math book tonight. Pages 316-318. They're due tomorrow for ten points."

I collected my things and hurried out of the classroom. Embry caught up to me as I stepped out and snickered again.

"Daydreaming?" He asked and I sighed. He smiled largely. "We all do it."

Quil met up with us at the doors to the cafeteria, and glared towards the left where Emmett was waving lightly. His booming laugh echoed through the cafeteria, even over the loud laughter, and chatter.

"Bella's got a boyfriend." Embry said and chuckled. I glared and Quil did, too.

"She does not. He's just some idiot who keeps talking to Bella. She keeps ignoring him, though. I'm so proud!" Quil praised like a mother who's daughter had just graduated. I ignored their playful banter and sat down at a table. I was in no mood to eat today. Just the thought of food made me stomach churn.

"Go get food, I'll be here saving our seats." I said and they nodded before running off towards the lunch line. I waited patiently, tapping my fingernails on the table, and clicking my shoe against the ground. I ignored all noise around me, and pulled my cell phone out. I had one message.

_New Text Message from Jacob Black._Be careful, Bella. For me.'

'

I sighed and closed it with a humph. He didn't have to worry about me. I was already paranoid about the new students.

The chair across from my made noise and my head whipped up like a whip to see the smallest Cullen. Alice Cullen. My breath caught in my throat and I choked. I searched for any sign of safety, but Quil and Embry were still in the lunch line. I started to panic and my breathing picked up.

"Hey!" She chirped happily. Her voice was high pitched, and her eyes were glowing. She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen!" Hey eyes were a light butterscotch.

_Eyes like topaz._

I smiled and nodded. My teeth chattered in my mouth, and I shuttered. To my surprise, she jumped on me as she gave me a hug. I gasped at the sudden touch of our skin. Hers was freezing, like ice. I pulled away like she had just burned me. Except worse.

_Their skin is as cold as ice_.

"I'm B-Bella." I said shakily, and she nodded.

"I know. I already met your friend. Quil? He talks about you a lot." She said smiling, and I blushed.

"Err.." I said, trying to think about what to say. I wonder if she could tell me about her brothers. Jacob wouldn't be happy about me talking to them, but he would be glad I got more information.

"Oh, have you met my brothers yet? I could tell you about them if you'd like?" She said as if she knew what I was going to say.

_Our ancestors also said that they have special powers. Like seeing the future, and mind reading.._

I shuttered and remembered what Jacob had told me earlier that day, while my heart made little flips.

_Please, Bella. For me. And if not for me, for my sanity?_

"I-I got to go. Never mind!" I yelped as I ran from my table. I hurried out of the cafeteria, and ran to the bathroom, tripping only once.

I heard her calling after me as I ran from the room, but I didn't look back to check if she was fallowing. I didn't want to know.

There was a group of girls in the bathroom, and they were all sitting on the sink or putting make up on. They had enough on, I don't know why they needed to add more. They all glared at me as I interrupted their conversation, but ignored me when I ran into one of the stalls.

"He's such a hottie!"

"I heard they're from Alaska.."

"I heard they're really smart."

"She thinks she's so pretty. She's not!"

"Their is six of them. One for each of us!"

They all giggled and I felt more nauseous. I already knew who they were talking about. I trembled and ran out of the stall, slamming it behind me. The girls whispered about me, but they were quickly forgotten. Just blurs of color as I ran past them in a rush, running out into the hallway.

I didn't stop until I got to the office. I pushed the doors open, and the lady at the desk gasped.

"Oh, honey, are you alright?" She chirped, but I ran past her towards the nurse.

The nurse turned to me and gasped like the woman at the desk. They both had almost the same expression.

"Bella, darling, what's wrong?" She asked. It was sad that she knew my name, probably only because I was in here almost daily. When you're a klutz like me all doctors, nurses know your name. Especially in a small town like this.

"I don't feel good. I think I need to go home." I mumbled, and moaned like I had a stomach ache. It wasn't needed. She was already writing out a small note.

"Give this to the office, and head home as soon as possible. Get plenty of rest, drink a bunch of water.. I'll see you in two days."

I nodded and walked out of the office. The shock of my conversation with Alice earlier had worn off, and now I felt numb.

I gave the note to the woman at the desk, who signed it, and gave me a paper that aloud me to leave school early. I thanked her and walked out of the office, just to start running back towards my truck. I got curious, suspicious stares from a few people I recognized.

Leah Clearwater's face was twisted in a look of pure hatred. She looked like she wanted to bite my head off.

_Bite.._I started running faster until I was in my truck, and speeding out of the parking lot towards home.

But I wasn't going home. I was going to see Jacob.

When I was a safe distance away, I slowed to a better speed. My truck moaned from the sudden change in speed, and I was shocked to realize it had gone faster than fifty just a few seconds ago.

I knew I was over reacting. The Cullen's seemed friendly enough. I don't know what it was that spooked me so much, but I couldn't bare to be near them. Just their presence made my stomach churn.

I sped past my house, and stopped in front of Jacob's, which was only a few feet from mine. I jumped out and all but ran to his front door, letting myself in. Billy wouldn't be here so I didn't bother to make my presence known. I went strait to Jacob's room and when I threw the door open my eyes searched, but came up empty.

My eyes watered and stung painfully, but I held the tears back. I wouldn't cry. Not yet.

"Jake!" I cried and ran out into the kitchen. Nothing.

I froze and my heart stopped.

What if something happened to him? What if _they _knew Jacob knew about them. Did they go after him? Would they go after me?

I was already having a hard time breathing, but just the thought that Jacob was actually gone made me fall to the floor in a fumble.

"Bells?" Somebody asked, confused. I whipped my head to the left, where Jacob was limping out of the bathroom. I gasped and stood from the floor. The second I was upright, I bolted towards him and hugged him with all the strength I had. He stumbled slightly, but steadied himself.

"Oh, Jake!" I moaned and let the tears fall down my cheeks. They escaped off of my face, and landed in puddles on Jacob's shirt. He didn't seem to care. He wrapped an arm around me and stiffened.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern, and worry. I memorized his voice. Every high and low pitch. Every chime. The way it danced around the room, and ended huskily. The simple gesture made me feel better, and I all but melted.

"I'm fine.." I mumbled, but he didn't believe me.

"What's wrong, Bella. You're a horrible liar."

I snuggled into his chest and my lip trembled.

"I was scared." I admitted and blushed automatically. Jacob just chuckled.

"I'm aloud to walk a little bit. I had to go to the bathroom.. I didn't mean to spook you.."

"No, I mean.. Of _them._" I mumbled into his shirt. It was ruffled, and barely understandable, but he understood. I didn't have to say who, with Jacob.

"Oh."

The silence over took us. It wasn't like the uncomfortable silence with most people you talk to. It was a comfortable, welcomed silence.

Until Jacob broke it.

He rubbed my back lightly, barely a caress, but the heat radiated off of his skin in waves. I welcomed it. This was familiar.

"Don't be afraid, Bella. There's nothing to worry about.." He mumbled but cut off quickly. Of course there was something to worry about, or he wouldn't have asked me to stay away from them. He could try to sooth me all he wanted, and God I wished it would work, but it didn't. Not even in the slightest.

I trembled again as his breath fanned the side of my face. It swirled around my cheek, and made my hair brush into my eyes slightly. I blew it away and concentrated on drying the tears that I hadn't realized were still falling down my face.

I brushed them away, and Jacob helped me. He wiped his thumb across my lips where on had fallen, but his finger lingered.

He leaned in slightly, and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. I was disappointed when all he did was squint into my face and sigh. Why was I disappointed? Jacob was my friend. Just a friend, nothing more. A voice in my head told me otherwise, but I heard it's not good to have voices talk to you in your head.

"Please, calm down, Bells. I can see the fear in your eyes." He whispered and I nodded.

I couldn't speak. I didn't try. I waited until he spoke again, after tucking my hair lightly behind my ear and staring into my eyes.

"I'll be at school tomorrow." He said and I gaped. I looked down at his leg, which was held up. He was putting all of his weight on his other leg, and I pursed my lips into a hard line.

"Jacob.. Your leg.." I said but he snorted.

"It's fine. I'm tough." He said and hit his chest with a fist. I sighed and bowed my head in frustration. Jacob was always being so tough.

"Promise." He whispered and I shuttered at how nice his voice sounded in my ear. Almost like a purr.

"I don't believe you." I mumbled stubbornly and he rolled his eyes. I let him go and sniffled, already feeling better. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in.

"Well, Bells.." Jacob mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you." He said and smiled. I smiled back.

"For what? Running away from them before something bad happened?" I asked jokingly. He shook his head.

"No, for ditching school." He said and I glared, but a playful smile stayed on my face.

"This is a one time thing." I giggled, and he joined in.

"Well, I'm happy you did. It's extremely boring here without you." He complained. "As you know, the TV's been out.. I can't go down to the beach without help.."

He had a whole list.

"Well, I'm happy I did, too. I missed you." I admitted and blushed when he smiled.

"What? Already? You saw me this morning when you dropped off the soup." He said and thought to himself. I wondered for a second what he was thinking about, but he looked back up at me and I quickly forgot. "I like your soup."

I smiled triumphantly with a blush creeping up my neck to my cheek.

"Thanks."

* * *

**That was a nice, long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.** **Busy, busy, busy.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating very often. I've been busy with school, and I just finished painting my room, and I got my new bed today..**

**Holy Crow! Is Bella starting to like Jacob more than a friend? I don't know. And what's up with Quil? Seriously, that makes me smile. :)**

**I can't do a preview right now. I'm real busy, and it's already almost time for bed. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Avoiding them at all costs

**Promise**

Thank you for the _**reviews**_**.**

I must say, I'm absolutely disappointed. I put the chapter up, and was expecting a bunch of reviews. I was going to give you the next one right away, but I at least wanted four reviews. But, no. I got **three****. Seriously? That's it? How long down it take to review, ten seconds? Sigh...**

For the three people who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you..

**Chapter four: Avoiding them at all costs.**

Bella's point of view:

Jacob's cheery whistle filled the car as it moaned loudly when I turned the key in the ignition. I winced at the noise, but Jacob seemed totally content. Probably happy to be out of his room. Finally.

Like he had said, he was indeed going through with the day. He still needed to use crutches, so I offered to help him around all day, but he refused, naturally.

But me, being me, ignored his request and I found myself waiting in front of his first hour class. I sat against the wall, and my eyes scanned the sidewalk, making sure there were no Cullen's present.

I was surprised when the biggest one, Emmett, walked up with a smirk on his face.

"So, I heard around that you've been avoiding me." He said, jokingly I figured. I trembled and jumped back into the wall. My head smacked the bricks, and my breathing was ragged. My heart raced.

Emmett laughed loudly and his eyes were glowing topaz when he looked down at me.

"What's wrong? I wont bite."

Just then Jacob limped out and smiled down at me. He was supporting himself on his crutches, and practically beaming. He noticed my frightened expression and looked over towards where I was facing. His face froze over, like his eyes, and his jaw clenched.

I worried for a second for Jacob's safety. What would they be willing to do to make sure we didn't tell anybody about them? I shakily stood from the wall, and pulled on Jacob's sleeve.

"Jake, let's go.." I whimpered and he shook his head. Eyes glaring, directed towards Emmett.

"You.." He started then closed his eyes to take a deep breath. "You stay away from her. You hear me?" Jacob threatened in a cold, hard voice. To my surprise, Emmett laughed.

"But, she's my friend. Right, Bella?" He asked and I stiffened instinctively when he said my name so casually.

"No!" Jacob hissed through clenched teeth, and I pulled on his arm harder.

"Jake, now!"

"I didn't ask you. Did I?" Emmett asked casually. Almost bored. Every muscle visible on Jacob's body was tensed, and ready for a fight. "Bella?" Emmett asked addressing me. I trembled again, but shook it off. "Are you my friend?"

I didn't know how I could possibly answer. Jacob's expression had danger written all over it. Emmett was calm, with a smug smile playing on his lips. Kids around us were staring, and a few leaning over, probably expecting a fight. I knew who would win though.

Jacob on crutches, or muscular, unharmed, tall Emmett?

"I-I-I-I-I-" I stuttered, unable to say anything except for the small vowel. I flushed. My nerves were frayed.

"I understand. Your boyfriend doesn't approve." Emmett said and rolled his eyes. The playful smile was still on his lips, and it made my stomach churn.

"You're right-" Jacob began just as I said "He's not my boyfriend."

I met Jacob's eyes for a split second and my heart broke. He looked so sad. Why would he be sad though?

"See you later, Bella. Good luck with the overprotective 'not boyfriend.'" And he walked off without a backwards glance. A few kids around us sighed, and walked off, following Emmett. A few coughed and tried to act like they weren't watching. I blushed from all the attention.

Jacob didn't say anything else, either, as we walked off towards gym. His face was still upset, with a little anger mixed in with it.

We walked into the gym where a few kids were throwing around a volleyball. I helped Jacob lean down onto the wall, away from the main court, and went towards the coach to ask if I could sit out to help Jacob with homework. That really wasn't the case, but she agreed. I went back over to him and sat down with a sigh.

"Jake.." I started but I didn't know what else to say. He was looking down at the ground, and part of his hair covered his eyes. It sort of looked like he was glaring, but I wasn't positive. "I'm sorry."

Sorry. Such a simple word, and it could mean almost anything. It's also a very overused word. I almost felt selfish just using it. But, the way it rolled off of my tongue made me sound sincere.

Jacob nodded and finally looked up at me. His face was broken, but he had a smile on. It didn't reach his eyes, exactly.

"No. _I'm _sorry, Bells. It's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I was just mad about the whole Cullen thing." He said and reached over to ruffle my hair. Where his skin touched mine, it burned. Like a wild fire, spreading down my arm.

"Jake!" I yelled and his eyebrows shot up in confusion. "You're hot!"

A few kids looked towards me and laughed loudly. Hailey had a look of pure hatred on her face, and I quickly realized why.

Jacob snickered and I blushed heavily.

"Thanks, Bells. You're not too bad yourself."

I was too shocked by the heat coming off of his skin to care about his joke.

"No, Jake. You're burning up!" I hissed and he frowned, a light blush crawling up his cheeks.

"Oh. I feel fine though.."

I shook my head and pulled him up by his arms.

"No. Nurse." I ordered and he sighed, sitting back down and pulling me with him. I squirmed to pull him back up, but failed.

"Jake.. You have a fever. Please!" I squeaked and he chuckled.

"Maybe later. I enjoy watching losers run around like this. It's not as fun without you in there, though." He teased me and I glared madly. I gave up, and decided to ignore him completely.

"Bells?" He asked after a few minutes. I continued to glare down at the ground. "Please talk to me, I didn't mean to make you cry."

I automatically leached towards my face, and sure enough angry tears had betrayed me. I scratched my face, angry at myself for being so weak. Crying over something so stupid. It probably only left a light pink line, though.

"Please?" He asked once more, and I turned to him, and pulled him into a large hug.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for the second time tonight. Yep. Definitely over used. He smiled, and happily agreed to forgive me. "Thanks." I muttered, almost sleepily.

"You do know, Personal Displays of Affection with your girlfriend is against the rules, don't you Jacob?" Somebody hissed from behind us. I pulled away from our hug, and surely enough the coach was standing over us.

"Sorry, coach. We wont do it again." We muttered together.

"I know you wont. Because I'm giving you a violation for breaking the rules. You, Jacob, should know." He said darkly and stalked off to grab a paper. I sighed and bowed my head.

"Charlie is going to kill me." I muttered almost silently. Jacob heard me though.

"You'll be fine. I'll protect you!" He joked and it just caused another sigh from me.

"Don't think Charlie wont take you down with me!" I laughed and he grimaces, as if he were truly worried. Ha. Jacob.. _Worried_.

--

"Crud, crud, _crud!_" I moaned as Jacob and I pulled into my driveway. I had almost considering making a 'U' turn, but Jacob shook his head.

"We'll be fine. Just a PDA." He said as if it wasn't even a bad thing. I, however, was not as confident.

When I pulled over, I walked over to help Jacob out of the car. He got out easily and grabbed his crutches from the back. We limped to the front door.

"Charlie?" I yelled into the dark house. I could hear the TV on in the living room, some game was on. Then I heard two men yell.

"Guess my dad's here." Jacob mumbled and we walked into the living room to see both grown men on the edge of their seats, eyes practically glued to the screen.

"Oh, come on! It's a _foul!" _They yelled at the same time. Jacob snickered, but I was too worried to laugh.

When a commercial came on, two minutes later, they finally noticed us. The look on their faces looked as if they had no clue we had even been there at all.

"Yeah, kids? This is a very important game." Charlie groaned and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"They're all important."

Billy glared and asked one more time what we needed.

I was numb with fear. What if I couldn't see Jacob for a few days? Or longer? I couldn't live like that!

"We got in trouble at school." Jacob said casually, almost bored. Both our dad's heads whipped to the left and their eyes all but bugged out of their heads.

"What did you do?" They hissed in unison. The game started up again, but they were too involved with our conversation. That was a bad thing, if they didn't even realize the game was back on.

"PDA." Jacob said and moved his hand in a circle as if saying 'No big deal.'

Charlie and Billy must have thought the same thing, because two triumphant smiled took over their red faces.

"Oh well. No big deal." Billy said, as if understanding Jacob's hand roll. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Charlie was still smiling so widely I thought his face would break in half.

"Charlie?" I finally squeaked out. He smiled and nodded.

"So what was it about?" He asked but I saw the true meaning behind the words.

"_Did you two kiss?_" But he didn't ask that. He probably didn't want to pry.

"Hugged. We were totally framed." Jacob said, joking again. Charlie's smile got smaller, but it stayed in place. Probably happy we were being affectionate with each other. I knew he always wanted me and Jacob to be a couple. So did Billy.

Then they both looked back towards the TV, yelling again.

"Oh, come on! Run, run, run, run! No! You stupid-"

But we were gone already on our way up the stairs. Jacob made it up with little help, and was smug. He was the first into my room, and I followed him in, shutting the door behind me. He was already on my bed, throwing his crutches on the ground.

"I think I should be better by now. My leg feels one hundred percent better. I could probably run on it. Jump even." He said and proceeded to get up, but I glared and he sat back down quickly.

"You know, there's a meeting tonight." He informed me as I reached in my backpack to take my homework out. I usually refused to do homework on the weekends, but I had got very behind when I had to do both mine, and Jacob's. It was frustrating.

"Oh?" I asked still searching for a pencil in my mess of a bag. I could hear him move around, looking for my remote.

"_Mhm._"

"What about?"

"Dunno. Something big. Probably the Cullen's-" Wince. "coming here and all. The father, he's working in the hospital down in Forks." He said easily. My skin, however, crawled. Vampires in a hospital? With blood? Were they sick?

No, of course not. It wasn't bad for them. It was good. Food.

Jacob was silent for a few minutes. The TV wasn't even on, and I wondered what was wrong with him. I looked up from my work, and his face was sad or upset. His lips were a hard line, and he was playing with his fingers in his lap.

"Jake?" I asked and he looked back up at me.

"Um.." He hesitated. "There's only one problem."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't I asked him, "And?"

"You know how you're aloud at the bonfires? Well, yeah.. That's already pushing it a bit. You aren't supposed to be there. It's breaking the rules.." He didn't continue. Didn't need to. I understood.

"I'm not aloud at the meeting, am I?" I asked and sighed. His eyes went back down to his hands, which were now scratching at the fabric on my bed.

"No." He mumbled, sulkily. "But believe me, Bells. If you could I would take you."

I shook my head. My eyes were stinging slightly, and I didn't even know why.

"It's okay, Jacob. I understand." I said and quickly regretted even talking. I only called him Jacob outloud when I was upset. He heard immediately, and he reached over to touch my hand. His hand was scorching.

"You know I love you." He said and I smiled sheepishly.

"I know. Love you too."

"I can come over her, afterward, if you want?" He asked and I smiled, nodding again.

"Sure."

"I should go find Quil and Embry." He said and I sighed. Not upset, yet. I would be when he left though. Hopefully I could keep myself together until he was at least out of my room.

"Bye, Jake." I said and he smiled when I called him by his normal name. He kissed me lightly on the head and I handed him his crutches. He waved once and stumbled out to the stairs, where I helped him down. When he was safely out the door I closed it and followed him outside. He looked at me, confused.

"Um.." He said hesitating. I rolled my eyes and walked to the car. "Oh."

He realized he had no chance of driving, and it was me who had brought him here. I would have to take him home. I wouldn't complain, of course. The more time with him, the better.

The drive there was faster than usual, and I was only going a slow forty miles per hour. We were there after fifteen minutes. He hopped out and we whispered goodbye again. Then I took off towards home.

Charlie was gone. Him and Billy were probably on the way back to La Push. Charlie would be home soon, though. The clock read 4:47. That's it?

I trudged back up the stairs and sat at my desk with my homework.

**Sorry guys. I was going to make the chapter way longer, but the lack of reviews made me sad. So six short pages. You can blame yourselves. Anybody who reviews can get a preview for the next chapter. It will definitely be worth it. It will be the meeting, Jacob's point of view. Not the whole thing, but like I said, preview.**

Even though the chapter was small, I hope you still liked it. If not, sorry.

To get preview for next chapter: One review. I will mail you with it.

**Thanks.**


	5. Why am I the one being avoided?

**_Promise_  
**

**For anybody who reviewed on the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed the preview. I sure did! Yes, a three page preview.. That's okay, though.**

**Anybody who did not review, Sorry. You will never get to see the preview of Jacob at the meeting. Something extreme happened, that you wont get to see.. Your fault.**

**Chapter five: Why am I the one being avoided?**

* * *

**Bella's point of view:**

The next morning I woke up with a horrible feeling in my stomach. Almost like it was actually churning. Sweat was falling down my forehead in long rivers, leaving me feeling wet and clammy.

Most would assume they were sick, but I knew better. I knew that all the screaming, and the horrid nightmare was the cause.

I shuttered and shifted my body to the left so my feet were dangling off the bed slightly, just missing the floor. I took three large breaths to calm myself down. I almost considered staying home, and laying around in bed all day, but decided not to. I would feel better when I saw Jacob, anyways.

I stumbled up from the bed, and stood up too quickly in my excitement in seeing Jacob. I fell forward, and landed face first into the wooden floor with a thump. I could practically feel the bruise that would be forming on my forehead.

With a sigh, I pushed myself off the ground irritated. Could this morning get any worse?

From downstairs, I could smell burning eggs wavering up to my room. I heard an angry howl from Charlie as he dropped something, and it hit his toe with a bang.

"Charlie!" I moaned when I walked into the kitchen. Black smoke was floating around, nowhere to escape to. It was all coming off of the hot stove, where the large flame was licking away. Charlie was fumbling around, collecting water in his hands and tossing it onto the fire, causing it to sizzle and grow larger.

I grabbed the fire extinguisher I hid under the sink for times like this and turned it towards the fire. The fizz of the flame dying down, and soon disappearing, was the only noise. Charlie's howls even died down.

I set the fire extinguisher down on the table, and walked over to see the damage.

Only one blackened pan, and some very dark eggs. Except, they didn't look like eggs. They looked like pure black dirt.

"Charlie.. I told you I would cook for you if you needed. And if I wasn't awake to make cereal.." I scorned him and he bowed his head.

"It's my house.. And I figured you were going to sleep in." He admitted. I rose an eyebrow.

"I have school today. I couldn't sleep in if I wanted to." Even though the thought was tempting, I had to decline. "It's Wednesday, isn't it?"

"Didn't you talk to Jacob?" He asked me, finally meeting my eyes. I froze, heart doubling over into a frantic panic. "Oh, calm down! If I tell you, you can't panic. Got it?"

All I could do was gasp, and nod. He hesitated.

"Jacob's sick today. Billy says you can't visit him for a while. Says it's something serious. Oh don't-"

_Something serious.._

But I was already running for the door. Before I grabbed my jacket sitting on the hook by the door Charlie grabbed my arms and ushered me back in. I struggled to get away from him, but was unsuccessful.

"Didn't I say don't panic?!" He moaned, but his eyes softened.

_Something serious.._Jacob seemed fine the night before. How could something have happened to him? Oh God... That fever..

_Something serious.._I mentally yelled at myself. Cursing my stupid head for bring up the same two words over and over again. It wasn't helping anything.

"What's wrong with him!?" I almost yelled, but instead it came out a whisper. I had ordered my voice to yell, but it ignored me..

"Billy says it's not.. really bad. You just can't come over. It's very catchable. I'm sorry, Bells, but I'm forbidding you to go over there. And don't you try calling him every other minute." He ordered, and my legs felt like lead. No.. Jell-o. Lead was too sturdy. My legs wouldn't be able to hold me up if Charlie wasn't holding me.

"Charlie.." A whimper. "Please.."

"Next week." He said and sighed. He released me, and to my greatest surprise, I was able to stand upright.

I walked to my room without really noticing anything in front of me. Little black dots swarmed in front of my eyes.

I was known to over-react, but this time seemed reasonable.

I wouldn't mind risking my health to see Jacob. Because he needed me now more than ever. Could I really have seen him, just, last night before his meeting?

This was going to be a long seven days.

* * *

**Jacob's point of view:**

_Don't worry. It's okay. We're here.. I know what you're going through, believe me._Images bounces around my head. Things I was sure I had never seen before. Never felt before.

Alone. I'm alone.

_You're not alone, Jacob.._

**Yes**. I tried to convince myself, but voices in my head told me otherwise. Two of them.

Go away!

The voices didn't go away.

I'm dead. That's the only explanation. I'm dead, I failed. I failed. Failure.. I'll never see Bella again.. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't good enough. Bella will never get to know I love her. I'm dead.

_You're not dead._But how couldn't I be dead. Everything was so _bright_! Like a whole new world. Surely this wasn't what heaven was like though. Heaven's supposed to be a happy place. Bright, comfortable. But Bella's not here. This is hell, I realized with a whimper.

Chuckles in my head.

Where's Bella?

_Bella's okay.. She's alive. You're alive! You're different now.. A werewolf._No.

Impossible.

Insane.

_You're a werewolf. You're enemy is vampires. Vampires like the Cullen's._Cullen's? So they are evil. Bloodsuckers. This certainly isn't heaven if they're here.

My head throbbed and it was hard taking in all the colors, brightened. Even an unnamed color was a little ways off. Laying on a tree, blending in. Almost misty. It was something I had never seen before. Scary.

And new smells. I could smell the musky forest around me. The moss under my body, where I laid on the freezing ground. It felt like I was on ice. I could also smell animals a ways away. And I could smell from three different angles. Mine, and two other people's. No. Wolfs.

Even the air had a new smell.

And I could hear.. So much. The cars miles away. The loud heartbeats of my heart, and one others. The one with me. By my side. I could hear the other's from where ever he was, but from his ears. Low thudding paws, getting closer. It was very strange.. Frightening.

_Don't be afraid. We're friends. Brothers.._Said a voice I was unfamiliar with. One of Sam Uley's friends. Jared?

_Yes, Jared._The voice said into my head. Vision of his face came into my mind. I knew who he was. A nice, human face. Comfortable.

Then a wolf face came into my head, but Sam placed it there. Jared as a wolf.

I tried to yell, but a howl escaped my mouth. I yelped and trembled. That wasn't me..

_Please, don't be scared. We wont hurt you._The two voices promised together. I ignored them. I stumbled to my feet and tried to find my way around, but kept getting distracted by the huge paws underneath me. Not mine.

I tried to move my right hand in front of me, but instead a paw came into view. The same one that the monster moved. I hissed, frustrated.

I tried my other hand, but that turned out to be a paw, too. This was a joke. Some sick, twisted-

_No joke, Jacob. What can we do to convince you?_I couldn't talk. My voice didn't come. Instead another howl. So I kept silent. Thinking only.

Give me my body back. I want to go back to Bella.

Images of Bella flashed behind my eyelids. I sighed longingly for her. Then it was mixed in with pain. Not my pain, pain from Sam. Why? I saw the direction his thoughts were going towards.

Can't see Bella!? You're crazy. I wont listen to you. I'll see her any damn time I want to. You can't tell me-

_I forbid you to see her.  
__  
_That voice sounded like Sam. Came from Sam's mind.. But it wasn't Sam.

_Alpha _somebody provided. I tried to get up to go to Bella, but something kept me from going to her. Why couldn't I prove him wrong? It was like I had shackles on my feet.. Paws. I was a prisoner.

_Please, don't think that way. It's for her own good.._Sam sent vicious memories to me. Of a girl, beautiful. Smiling happy face. Then it all changed. Half of her face was scarred up, and only half was smiling back.

_See. That's what could happen if you loose control.._The pain he felt was like razor blades being ripped up and down his body over and over again, violently. And I felt the pain. Through this strange mind reading thing between the three of us. Jared felt it, too.

But I need to see her... An image of Bella's face, distorted and scratched up came into one of our minds. I couldn't tell who's. Maybe all of us.. But it was enough. I loved her enough to want to keep her away from this. To save her from that kind of pain.

School? What about school? I'll see her there..

I tried to keep it to myself, but that was impossible. They heard everything.

_Yes, and you'll have to make sure to keep your distance. We would help, if we could.. We don't go to school with you. You. Can. _Not. _Loose. Control._Pain. Pain like Sam's, except I felt it. Added to the pain from his mate and my knee's felt like buckling. But I was already on the ground.. No where to fall..

How do I stop this? I don't want to be a.. I couldn't say the word. _Werewolf. _Jared provided. I winced. It was like lemon juice in my cut. Ouch..

My instinct told me to calm down, and so did Sam and Jared. But I couldn't. I was far too tense. Especially after finding out I could no longer be friends with Bella. Insane...

It took an hour. Finally, I felt my skin and bones crush. Almost like I was falling in on myself. I let out a painful cry, trying to resist, but Sam urged me to go with it. I couldn't. It was like somebody had dropped something on me. Something big and heavy.

What sounded like a howl, soon became a cry of pain. A human cry of pain. A bloody, painful, deathly scream. I writhed in pain, pulling my knee's to my warm human chest, and wrapping my long human arms around them. I trembled on the forest floor, shaking in violent shudders. My naked body should have been freezing, but it was warm. Actually warming up the floor. The pain was over in seconds.

Am I dead? I asked the voices. Nobody ever came, though. My head felt quieter. I was the only one in there. Just me, talking to myself. Was it over? I could see Bella now?

A dream. That's all it was. A horrible dream..

But it wasn't.

A large wolf walked up with another one, and stood over my shaking body. Eyes full of sorrow. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. I was too numb. Instead, blackness took over me.

* * *

**Poor Jacob! I wanted to cry, and hug him a million times. But I would look like an idiot, hugging my computer... Oh well. Wouldn't be the first time.**

Sorry if I confused anybody with the whole werewolf duologue thing. The_ italic _is Sam and Jared thinking to Jacob. Everything else, is things going through poor Jacob's mind.

**Some things might be confusing if you didn't get the preview for the last chapter. Good! Mwahhahaha. Just kidding.. I guess if you still want it you can review.. But make sure you ask for it, because if you don't I wont send it. Sigh.. You're lucky I still love you all..**

**I think I should eat now. Sat here, rewriting this chapter, twelve or so times.. Took like two hours. Ah.. I hope it's 'Promise' worthy.**

* * *

**Preview for chapter six**:

Jacob wasn't at school today, again. I was beginning to worry. Was whatever he had, really, that serious? My heart fumbled.

Quil wasn't as concerned as I was. Said "_He'll live_," and rubbed my head like an obedient dog. I could see the worry and pain in his eyes though. Embry was worse.

"Saw Jacob today.." Embry said bringing me into the present. Red hot jealous raged inside of me. Embry was aloud to see Jacob, and not me? Maybe he was feeling better.. But Embry first?

"How? He's not supposed to have visitors." I said bitterly. Almost spitting the words. Embry winced at my furious tone.

"I didn't go to see him. I saw him when I was walking to school. He was hanging out with Sam Uley's gang. Hanging by the cliffs." He announced, and my whole vision went blurry. Jacob was seeing Sam Uley and not me? I couldn't help but feel cheated on, even though we weren't together. "In fact," he started again, "He didn't even look sick. He looked.. Angry, but not sick."

Another gash in my heart.

"Thought he hated Sam and Jared?" Quil said, entering the conversation. His disgust was evident in his tone, too. Nobody liked '_The Protectors_' unless they were adults. Why would Jacob be with them and not at school?

"So did I." Embry said and sighed. "He saw me, and glared. Like a real cold, mean glare. Like the ones Leah Clearwater gives."

I thought about Leah Clearwater's face when it was twisted in a scowl, and shuttered.

**Review if you're excited for the next chapter!!**


	6. Things get better Right?

**Promise.**

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I loved writing it.. It made me giggle..

I decided to start requesting you read certain stories. I'm going to pick a new story every chapter, and hopefully you'll read it!

Bella in La Push

_**Author:**_**twilightfanatic20 **

What would happen if Bella moved to La Push instead of Forks? Would she meet Edward? Would she fall in love with Jacob instead? Read my fanfiction to find out! ;****

That one is a lot like mine, except I think it's way better written. I read it like.. Last night and was like, whoa. You should all check it out, and review! It's extremely well written, good gramer, nice plot (Snicker), and plenty of _Quil_!

Back to my story;;

Yes, Edward is coming. I just wont say when.. And Bella is definitely afraid of the Cullen's. Jacob is avoiding Bella under alpha's command, and Quil's desperate and confused. (Ha)

I hope everybody who wanted a preview of Jacob at the meeting got it. It was very interesting.

Chapter six: Don't give up. Things get better. Right?

Bella's point of view:

Jacob wasn't at school today, again. I was beginning to worry. Was whatever he had, really, that serious? My heart fumbled.

Quil wasn't as concerned as I was. Said "_He'll live_," and rubbed my head like an obedient dog. I could see the worry and pain in his eyes though. Embry was worse.

"Saw Jacob today.." Embry said bringing me into the present. Red hot jealousy raged inside of me. Embry was aloud to see Jacob, and not me? Maybe he was feeling better.. But Embry first?

"How? He's not supposed to have visitors." I said bitterly. Almost spitting the words. Embry winced at my furious tone.

"I didn't go to see him. I saw him when I was walking to school. He was hanging out with Sam Uley's gang. Hanging by the cliffs." He announced, and my whole vision went blurry. Jacob was seeing Sam Uley and not me? I couldn't help but feel cheated on, even though we weren't together. "In fact," he started again, "He didn't even look sick. He looked.. Angry, but not sick."

Another gash in my heart.

"Thought he hated Sam and Jared?" Quil said, entering the conversation. His disgust was evident in his tone, too. Nobody liked 'The Protectors' unless they were adults. Why would Jacob be with them and not at school?

"So did I." Embry said and sighed. "He saw me, and glared. Like a real cold, mean glare. Like the ones Leah Clearwater gives."

I thought about Leah Clearwater's face when it was twisted in a scowl, and shuttered.

The last hour bell rang and I stood up from my desk. Quil got up, with Embry, and we all waved goodbye. I had a few questions for Billy, who just happened to be at my house..

--****

It has been four hours, thirty six minutes, and forty something seconds. That's approximately how long it has been since I was told about Jacob and his.. -As Billy calls it- "Common Cold".

_"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't let you see him. He's very sick.." Billy said as Charlie pushed him into the house. Charlie wore an annoyed face. Frustrated that I was asking question, especially before one of their 'big games'._

"Which is exactly why I have to see him!" I tried to convince Billy, but he just looked up at Charlie, craning his neck uncomfortably.

"You think we should go fishing this weekend? I heard it's going to be nice and sunny this Saturday.."

Charlie's face lit up with hope. He paused in the living room, turning circles. Finally, he spotted what he was looking for, the remote, and grabbed it.

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's just hope the weather stays nice.. Wouldn't want-" But Charlie's voice trailed off when the TV turned on, filling the dark room with flashing lights. A man's voice appeared, breaking the silence. I ignored it completely, still fuming.

"Billy, please! I'll risk it. I don't care. I don't know how I'll get through without Jacob!" I whined and the two men shushed me, causing my head to throb more.

"He's sick.." Billy tried to get me to be quiet, but I glared, stepping in front of the TV.

"Isabella!" My dad hissed and moved his hand in odd manners, silently telling me to move. They didn't need to see the man on the TV anyways. That's all that it was.. "Come on, Bells!"

"What's he sick with?" I asked, hoping it was chicken pox. If it was, I had them when I was four.

"Er.." Billy hesitated, stiffening. He stuttered slightly. Something I'd never heard him do before. "C-Cold. Yes! Common cold.."

I caught the lie in his voice. Like me, Billy wasn't that well of a liar. I glared at him suspiciously while Charlie hissed at me some more. It sounded as if I was stepping across his hand, not blocking a TV.

_  
"I can take him medicine. I don't mind getting sick." I said and waited for a response. Billy's face __paled, and he stopped trying to see past me to the TV. He stared at nothing in particular. "A few days sick will be okay.."_

"It's.. not a normal cold." He said stubbornly. I sighed.

"You said it was a common cold." I said, accusing him. My dad fumed, a vain throbbing in his forehead. He finally looked at me, a look of warning that wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Leave him alone! Didn't I tell you not to be nosy?" Charlie said, nostrils flaring. I had never seen him this mad. Maybe it was_ a big game today.._

"Sure, sure.." I said, copying Jacob. I stepped away from the TV, and both men sighed with relief. My best friend had "The common cold" And I wasn't aloud to visit him for, God knows how long! My head was throbbing. Vampire's might have moved to La Push.. And all they care about is a stupid Football game?

I stomped, angrily, up to my room and screamed into a pillow.

Another groan of frustration left my throat. I considered walking down to the beach, but would it be the same without Jacob? I could even check by his house, since Billy was here. I would have to be quick, though. The game would be over soon..

And my mind was made up. I slipped my shoes on, grabbed my phone, and ran down the stairs. Neither men noticed me.

"Bye Charlie! Billy." I yelled and I heard "Mmm's" from the living room. I opened my car door while rolling my eyes.

When I got in, I locked the doors. I don't know why I did, habit I guess. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and clicked 1, Send. Jacob's phone rang seven times before going to voice mail.

I sighed, and turned the car on. Thankful for the heat that was now filling the car. I shivered slightly, still. I pulled out of the driveway, and turned towards Jacob's house/the beach. Just one quick; "Hey, Jake," And I would be out of there before anyone suspected anything..

I drove quicker than I needed to but the sky still turned gray. Quickly.

I had to pull over once to get gas, but then I was off again.

When I was about two minutes walking distance from Jacob's I pulled over and started walking. I didn't want to be caught with my truck in their driveway, looking in Jacob's window. That wouldn't be good at all.

Seven seconds down the road...

"Hey, Bells!" Charlie greeted me and I froze dead in my spot. I turned, slowly, and Billy gave me a look of pure suspicion. He muttered a hey. "What are you doing out here? And where's your truck?"

I paused, searching through some explanation. Billy looked like his eyes would crawl out of their sockets, sending daggers at me.

"I-I-I-.." I stuttered nervously. "I was g-going down to the.. Beach!" I shouted and smiled. Yes, that was believable. "Er.. How was your- Uh- Game?"

Charlie's face was depressed.

"Cardinals won." He bowed his head, sighing. Billy's lips were pressed in a hard line.

The silence was getting awkward, especially with Billy's eyes burning a hole in my face.

"We could give you a ride down there, if you'd like?" Billy offered and I broke into a sweat. He knew. "You don't mind much, do you Charlie?"

"Not at all. Hop in, Bells." He said and I walked to the back of the cruiser slowly.

"Thanks.." I muttered, sarcasm dripping from my tongue like acid.

We passed Jacob's house, and I held my breath. Silently hoping he would be staring out a window, but of course, he was sick and couldn't move around the house. I let out a gasp of air when we passed.

At the beach, Charlie smiled as if he'd won something amazing.

"Here we are." He said and Billy's face was back to normal.

"Yes.. Here we are." I said stepping out into the salty air. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves as they drove away.

I looked around a few times before sighing, again. Here I was, stuck at the beach, alone, without my truck. _Perfect._

I walked towards mine and Jacob's spot -A white log that had washed up on shore- and sat down with a sigh. I would surely have to stay here for a while, and I was in no rush to go home. Maybe.. If I waited for Billy to fall asleep, I could sneak into the back of the house and knock on Jacob's window.

I silently came up with about forty different ways to get to Jacob before I felt like somebody was watching me. I was sure nobody was here, because nobody came back here very often.. I looked over my shoulder anyways, and looked around for anything, but saw nothing.

The hair on the back of my neck rose up and I took a deep breath. It was almost impossible to see in the dark. All I could see was the sand, a light gray, some tree's, a darker gray, and the water, a deep frightening black. The wind decided now was the perfect time to make an appearance as it moaned at me.

"Eep!" I squeaked and shrunk down so I was crouching down beside the log. I curled up into a ball and glared into the dark trying to find something, anything. The moon wasn't even out tonight..

I was getting frustrated. Maybe nobody was there..

Then I heard a rock falling as somebody began to walk towards me, cautiously. My heart raced, wildly, and I tried breathing evenly. I trembled and shrunk into my torso. Maybe, since it was so dark, they wouldn't see me. Surely they would hear my heart beating though. How couldn't they? That's all that I could hear.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Slowly, I aloud myself one peek up. I lifted my head, cautiously, and my nose collided with something hard. I stared into light gray eyes. Almost white.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_" Somebody shrieked. I jumped at the loud noise, and was shocked to realize it was me. Surely, that loud a noise couldn't come from somebody as small as me.. Right?

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm g-g-gonna call m-m-my dad!" I shrieked into the darkness. Whoever had been there was shadowed by darkness again. Only their slightly black silhouette made me realize where they were. Five steps away from me. "H-he's chief S-S-S-S-Swan!" Sweat was running down my face, and my throat was aching from the intensity of my shrieks.

"Aw, calm down. I won't hurt you!" A guy said from the darkness. They took another step back, stumbling backwards and falling flat on their back. My chest heaved, begging for air. My lungs were on fire.

I let out another shriek.

"Please, don't scream!" Somebody yelled at me over my scream. I paused for a second and scooted away from him, searching for a rock with my hands.

"G-G-G-" I stuttered, unsure of what I was trying to say. My hand searched frantically, but still came up empty. All I found was a stick, and that wouldn't do. What I needed was a big rock. Nice and sharp.

"Calm down.." The silhouette ordered. I trembled. Their voice was soft, and sounded like they were out of air. All I heard was my loud, labored breathing, and my heart racing. I couldn't even hear his breathing.

The wind blew across the water, sending waves crashing into the cliff with a loud crash. I covered my mouth to contain the scream that threatened to escape my mouth.

"Are you going to scream anymore.." The person asked. I didn't speak, but shrugged. Was I really conversing with a stranger whom I couldn't even see? The free hand, not covering my mouth, grasped at sand. Digging my bitten nails into the soil in search. A seashell, old key chain, penny, and another twig were all that I found. I let out a whimper I was sure the stranger couldn't hear.

I tried my other side, dragging my hand across the ground. Something hard hit my hand, and I almost yelled. It was cold, and large. To my breathtaking relief it was a rock as big as my palm.

I gripped it between my hand and prepared myself to throw it at him. The waves hit the cliff another time. I had one chance to hit him, and that would be hard considering I would have to throw with my left hand, at the shadow of the person I couldn't see, trembling madly.

"Sorry if I scared you.. I'm-" But he was cut off when I threw the rock at him. I threw it with as much force as my left arm would allow, and it hit him, hard, in the chest. It hit him, and a loud crack filled the salty air.

The shadow didn't move. My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as I watched in amazement. That should have at least broken something! Maybe I wasn't as strong as I figured..

The shadow moved slightly, and stiffened when I let out another loud scream. I heard somebody running in the sand towards me.

"Help!" I screamed repetitively. "Help me!!"  
_  
_The head of the dark shadow whipped to the left where the running was coming from. Except, it didn't sound like humans, but animals.. Three large shadows ran towards us, towering about nine feet in the air. I felt the air whoosh out of my body.

I was too shocked to scream. It was too unbelievable. Impossible, even.. Three large bears towered over me and the stranger. The scream stayed in my throat.

My vision became blurred as I became overwhelmed. This was too much. I fell backwards, from my sitting position, and passed out on the wet sand.

**Jacob's point of view:**

It was all still very strange. It had only been two days, but now I came to think of Sam and Jared as brothers. Tonight was my first night to run on patrol with them. My heart ached for Bella, painfully as we ran past her house, hiding in the thick tree's in front of it. Her truck was gone, and I sighed, which came out as a huff.

_Come on.. She's probably.. With Quil and Embry._

Jared tried to cheer me up, but I ignored it. Running faster. I was the fastest in the group, and I didn't mind bragging or showing off a bit.

Just the thought of Bella with Quil.. Red hot jealousy ripped at my chest.

I saw how he looked at her all those times. Like every other girl he has ever been attracted to, except different.. Like he wants to marry her. It's creepy. But he's still my friend..

And I made sure to it that he didn't find out about how I feel about Bella. Only Embry knew, and he's well trusted. Giving me advice on how to pursue her before somebody -Quil- tries to steal her, how to comfort her.. He was a great friend. My best, behind Bella of course.

_Jake, man, do you have to think about her now? I hate when I get that.. Feeling. Like I love her, too. _Jared though and I growled, but tried to forget Bella.

I was unsuccessful.

Bella's brown hair.. Bella's beautiful brown hair.. Maybe brown was my favorite color. It certainly _could_ be.. Very beautiful color..

A breeze blew through the clearing we were in, and I stiffened. What I smelled was something I had never smelt before. Sam supplied the word. _Vampire._

It burnt my nose. Like somebody was lighting it on fire, except worse. Sickeningly sweet..

But the horrible smell was mixed in with a beautiful, mouthwatering scent. One I would know anywhere. Whether it be mixed with vampire stink, musky forest, wet werewolf, or in a crowd of people.. Bella.

My heart beat one last time before I was running as fast as I could possibly run towards where the smell was coming. Then I heard a shrill yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bella screamed. I could smell ocean water now. Salty, familiar. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm g-g-gonna call m-m-my dad!"

Bella was with a vampire. At the beach. At night. Without me. That was just her..

"Aw, calm down. I won't hurt you!" A guy said and my burning nostrils flared. Feeding her lies before he kills her. Sucks her of all her blood.

The sand shifted a bit, and I pushed faster. Sam and Jared on my flanks.

Another yell.

"Please, don't scream!" Somebody yelled at her loudly. Voice booming around the forest. We were close.. Just not close enough..

Bella's heart was the only sound I could hear. I tuned out the waves, only interested in her heart. If her heart stopped beating for even a second..

That's when I realized the leech wasn't breathing. Sam had told me that they didn't need to breath. I wondered idly why he wasn't even attempting to, but ignored it when he spoke again.

"Are you going to scream anymore.." The person asked. It was closer, we were almost there..

"Sorry if I scared you.. I'm-" But he was cut off when a loud clash met the air. Almost like two boulders crashing into each other.

We were only a few seconds from the beach. I could almost feel myself ripping him limb from limb.

"Help me!!" Bella screamed. Soon..

We got to the sand, and I took in the scene. Bella was cowering beside a log. _Our _log. Trembling madly. Staring in our direction. The vampire was turned to us, stiffened. The smell was everywhere, making me more angry. I wouldn't be happy until the smell was gone. Done stinking up my beach.

I ran closer and Bella's heart began to pick up speed. Ten times faster than normal. She fell over into the sand, and for a second I thought she was dead. But her labored heart was proof that she was alive, still.

"Wha-" The vampire tried to talk, but I ran past him. He jumped away from me like I was going to bite his hand off. I should have. I didn't care about him. Sam and Jared could take care of him.

_Our pleasure. _Jared assured me, but the vampire dashed off. Running at a speed much faster then me. Sam and Jared followed after. _We'll meet up with you shortly._

I whimpered and pushed Bella with my nuzzle slightly, causing her to roll over so her face was no longer in the sand. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. I panicked and picked her up with my teeth by her shirt. It was difficult, but I ran with her towards me house, which wasn't far away.

My heart sunk to the ground when I realized that was probably why she was here. Looking for me. And when she didn't find me, she came down here and that's where the killer found her, alone. Worried sick that I wasn't there.. It was my fault..

I whimpered again and ran faster. She rocked back and fourth in my grip, but I made sure she would be safe.

When I got home I walked around to the back, setting her on the ground. I changed back to my human self with difficulty -my nerves were frayed- and lifted her in my arms after slipping some pants on. Just what my dad needed to see. Me with no clothes on, carrying a passed out Bella in my arms to my room. _Nice._

**??'s point of view:**

They were gaining on me. I could hear them getting closer, but I was still faster. I ran as quickly as I could and eventually lost them.

I should have been breathing. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

My mind was sidetracked when I remembered the girl.. Who screamed louder than my sister.

She was so different.. I tried to use my ability on her, but she had.. Some sort of shield blocking it..

I was still running when I got to my house.

**Everybody can guess the unknown point of view, I'm pretty sure.. If not.. Sorry.**

Poor Jacob. So frazzled. So this chapter is Bella and Jacob's points of view for the same event, except each has a little extra.

Make sure to check out Bella in La Push by twilightfanatic20 after this. It's definitely worth it.. You'll love it.

Make sure to review for this chapter. I'm going to give one quote from the next chapter for everybody who reviews. Not exactly a preview.. Previews will happen frequently though.

I decided to be nice and give you a preview this time. It won't be three pages long like the private one, but maybe a page? Less? Yes. Definitely less. I don't want to give anything away..

Chapter seven preview:

No. I was not in denial. It was just.. not real. I wouldn't believe it.

"Not real." I said, repeating myself out loud. Nobody was around to hear, though.

I paced up and down my room, trying to think of some likely excuse.

Maybe, when I fell in gym I went into some strange dream.. _thing_, but it feels so real that you go crazy when you wake up! No.. I was already crazy.

Maybe I was in a coma. Possible.. I trip a lot, and I'm very familiar at the hospital.

Oh my God. **_I'm dead_**. I'm dead, that's it. And the devil is playing some sick, not funny at all, trick on me. Messing with my head.

Could death be so _wonderful_ at the same time though?**  
**_  
_****


	7. I don't understand

**Promise.**

I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing. I hate confusing you guys. Sigh..

And I hope you all checked out Bella In La Push! Good, isn't it?

New story:

Bella and Jacob  
_Author: _LJane  
Eclipse never happened. Bella married Jacob and their life after 4 years.

**It's really cute, and anybody who loved Jacob/Bella stories will love that one. Thanks LJane for the beautiful story.**

Back to my story;;

As far as Jacob imprinting on Bella goes, I'm not sure about it yet.. I guess you'll find out in this chapter!

If you liked the preview, I'm happy.

Everyone is curious about Edward.. Yes! He'll be in the story for sure. You probably already guessed that the ?? point of view was him.. If not.. It's Edward!! Ha...

Make sure to review for this chapter. I'm going to give one quote from the next chapter for everybody who reviews. Not exactly a preview.. Previews will happen frequently though.

Chapter seven: I don't understand.

Jacob's point of view:

I pushed the door open with my foot, keeping Bella against my chest. She shivered slightly and gripped my tighter. She began to talk in her sleep.

"Bear.." She mumbled. I chuckled, but frowned. She would just have to think bears the size of queen size beds were roaming around La Push. If only I could tell her..

As if Sam could remind me, without being here, my mind yelled at me.

_Can't tell her. For the best. Emily's face.._

The reminder was enough. I didn't want to bring Bella into a world like this. My stomach churned with just the idea of what I would have to do.

I would have to say goodbye to Bella, one last time. For her safety.

Goodbye to my best friend. To the love of my life..

I was up for hours last night thinking only about her. I hadn't slept since two days ago when I found out what I was. About my duties as "The protector of La Push."

It would kill Bella to be away from me, just like it would kill me. I would feel better if she at least had somebody to keep with her, but even Quil and Embry couldn't stay her friend for long. It was only a matter of days left, Sam thinks.

Then she'd have nobody.

She had plenty of people at school who liked her. Who wouldn't mind being her friend. It's just a matter of her being okay enough to do it.

I set her down on the couch and sighed. Already missing her warm touch.

"Jacob.." She whispered in her sleep, rolling over. I could feel the sharp pain in my chest from her words. She had always said my name in her sleep, but it hurt so much more now.

I heard somebody running up to the house and I recognized the smell. Jared was here.

I kissed Bella on her forehead once before going outside quickly to see what he wanted.

I heard the light whoosh of air as Jared changed from wolf to human. That was the only way to communicate..

"Jake.." Jared hesitated. His face was torn. Pained. I panicked automatically picturing the worse.

"Where's Sam?! What happened?" I hungered for information and Jared sighed.

"Nothing happened to Sam. I'm here on his.. duties though." He said and I calmed down instantly. "It's about.. Bella."

"Bella? What about her? She's fine. Sleeping." I said, sleep making my voice tired. I knew where he was going with this, and fire burned through my veins. Hopefully I was wrong.

"Sam says you can't see her, Jacob." He said, confirming my suspicion. I growled loudly, a dangerous roar coming from my chest. My skin pulled over my knuckles and turned bone white. I was trembling, hard, like somebody was hitting me with a lightning bolt. Trying to keep control, I took three deep breaths.

"I. Don't. Care. What. _Sam. _Says." I spit, unable to say a full sentence I was so angry. Bella's quiet heart beat in the house, the only thing keeping me calm.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be." Was all Jared said.

Was he stupid? Did he think I would make this easy? Ha.

I rocked back and forth on my heel, waiting for him to talk. He just held his breath.

"Okay. If you don't mind, I think I'll go inside now. Bella's waking up soon." I said with a bored tone. It's not like he could stop me. I was bigger than him.

"Jake.." He hesitated, and I understood why immediately. I smelt him before I heard him. Sam was coming, fast. In human form.

"Jacob, I already told you. You are not aloud to see Bella. Now, I'll tell you again. You. Are. Not. To. See. Bella." He ordered, pushing through a bush. My legs buckled underneath the weight of the alpha's command. I could see the clear apology in Sam's dark eyes, but it meant nothing.

"Sam.." I tried, but gave up instantly. There was no point in trying to argue.

"You'll just end up hurting her, Jacob." He said sensing my distress.

"I won't even tell her about werewolves! I swear! I just want to see her, Sam.."

But Sam simply turned to walk away. "Come on. Let's run patrol."

"But Be-"

"I'll watch her." Jared cut in, stepping towards the house. Jared was aloud to see Bella and not me? As if Sam had heard my thoughts he sighed.

"I know it seems unfair, but you're too close to her. It's better to just make a clean cut. Simple, right down the middle."

My heart stayed behind with the house that night.

--

**Bella's point of view:  
_  
_**_"Bella!" Jacob cried to me. I reached my hand closer to his, trying to reach, but the little distance was enough. Even too far for Jacob's long arms. "Bells!"_

We were running. No. He was running. I was falling.

I felt hot tears storm down my face. I shook my hand towards him as the distance grew bigger.

"Don't leave me, dammit!" He snarled and leap towards me, landing by my feet. I gasped but leaned down to touch him, make sure he was real. His body burned under my touch.

How am I on the ground? I fell, far.. How did I fall? Jacob!

Jacob's injured, distorted body was crumbled up beside me, curled into a ball.

"D-Don't die." I cried. The dark red blood from his skin was running down my shaky fingers. "J-Jake!"

I pushed my head down to him and kissed his cheek, forehead, anywhere my lips could reach.  
_  
"P-please be tough. Be strong. Be safe!" I whined and hugged him to me as tightly as I could. His skin turned cold under my touch._

"J-Jake?" I squeaked, pulling away from him. He was so silent. Making no noises. The only movement on him was the fur slowly crawling across his freezing skin.

A growl erupted from his chest.

I jumped away from him, trying to back up. Why was I backing away from Jacob? He needed me.. So much blood..

The blood made me dizzy, making black dots swim across my eyes. I swerved back and forth in the spot and fell backwards onto my back. I whimpered again, just a whisper. The water from the beach licked away at my back. The red water. Red with Jacob's blood.

Jacob was pure fur now. No. Not Jacob. A monster with a bunch of fur. Like the bear.. But it wasn't a bear. The large muzzle wasn't like a bears, nor was the tail. It was a wolf the size of a bear.

"Jake, you're scaring me.." I warned scooting backwards some more into the bloody water. My head kept yelling at me to run, but my heart told me otherwise.

Jacob wouldn't hurt you.. He's good.. Friend.. Best friend..

He looked up at me with his black piercing eyes and I let out a blood curdling scream.****

"Jacob!" I screamed, throwing myself off of the couch, rolling onto my side. "Un..."

My head throbbed. Where was I? I looked around the room, and a guy was sitting beside me in a chair. In Jacob's chair. In his living room. I froze and tried to sit up, a throbbing pain hit my right hand so I laid back down on the floor.

"Who are you?" I asked and blushed automatically. Was it okay to ask? It had to be. He was staring at me so intently, like he wanted something. "Where's Jacob.. And Billy.."

"I'm Jared. Jacob's friend.. Jacob-" But he hesitated. Then sighed. "I'll tell you the truth, Bella. He can't see you anymore."

My breath caught in my throat.

"How do you know my name's Bella? And what do you mean he can't s-see me anymore?"


End file.
